<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your love's so sweet by sincities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501536">your love's so sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities'>sincities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Facial, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, blowjob, breath play, try new things u know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the tags say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cody can’t get the idea out of his head.</p><p>he has no idea if noel would be into it and he doesn’t even know since when <i> he </i> is into it. he just can’t stop thinking about it. he knows noel would never judge him for the things he likes even if he wants him to hurt him, a little, sometimes. it's just not the easiest thing to ask for. </p><p>once noel is fucking him later that day, cody just pulls noel’s hand from his dick and puts it at his throat while staring him in the eyes. his stomach flips and he can feel the pressure around his throat, it’s not stopping his breathing, yet at least, just a gentle warm collar made by noel’s long fingers.</p><p>noel strokes his throat, softly, delicately. cody swallows and he can feel noel’s fingers trace the bob of his adam’s apple as his hands settle around the side of his neck. noel’s thumb resting on cody’s windpipe, a delicate touch. noel raises an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“come on,” cody whines, pushing upwards against noel’s fingers. he wants it, can feel his stomach tighten and he wants, needs it so badly that he will do almost anything for it now.</p><p>“cody,” he says seriously and cody can tell he’s about to say they should talk about it first and that he’s worried about going too far and not knowing when to stop.</p><p>“please,” cody says desperately. “i won’t let you hurt me. please.” he’s tempted to clench around noel’s dick so he gives in but he wants him to want this too. he wants to give this to noel and he wants noel to take it. take from him like he owns him.</p><p>“okay- fuck,” noel finally says after a long pause. “shit, cody,” he says as he bites his lip. cody can recognise the look on his eyes – noel is trying not to come and cody can’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction knowing this is affecting him too.</p><p>noel takes his hand off cody’s throat then and he whines unhappily because he wants his long, strong fingers encircling his throat and cutting his air off but noel raises his hand to stroke cody’s face instead, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone.</p><p>he leans down so his breath is puffing softly against cody’s face. “i love you so much,” noel says, his voice low before he captures his lips in a short kiss. when he pulls away, he’s pressing on cody’s throat slowly without breaking eye contact.</p><p>cody feels breathless already but he knows it must be the excitement because noel is barely pressing down. cody nods and noel thrusts in and out of him leisurely while he increases the pressure, slackening it slightly when he pulls almost all the way out of him and then pushing harder, deeper in him. it’s making cody feel dizzy from pleasure and deprivation.</p><p>“more,” cody tries to say but he ends up mouthing the words because he can’t form words with the pressure on his neck.</p><p>noel brings his other hand to complete the full circle around cody’s neck. he smiles and cody can see the anxiety on his face so he tries to smile back, his head in a full neck collar as he feels two fingers over his windpipe. “take a deep breath,” noel says.</p><p>cody sucks in the air greedily in anticipation and closes his eyes because he doesn’t want noel to see the short moment of panic when his body aches for air.</p><p>cody’s holding his breath and noel strokes his throat softly. “let it go,” he urges.</p><p>he’s expecting it but it still feels shocking when noel squeezes. he’s really squeezing, hands wrapped in a brace around his neck, thumbs doubling the pressure at his throat. the force of it slams into cody, taking all of the air from him. cody’s eyes fly open in surprise and he can see noel’s determined face and he has to squeeze his eyes shut again because he can’t breathe. his exhale is trapped inside his throat. cody’s hands clench into fists and he can’t even feel his blunt nails digging into his palms because he can’t breathe. cody twists in noel’s hands, feeling the rough friction of skin on skin and it hurts like someone is scraping along his throat, he can’t think, his words have been taken from him and noel’s fingers are digging in the back of his neck and it hurts–</p><p>and then noel takes his hands off, he’s pushing cody’s hair off his sweaty forehead and kissing his hair while trying to cuddle him.</p><p>“oh god, oh god, cody.” noel says. “i'm sorry,” he babbles and cody looks up at him, chest heaving with the privilege of being able to breathe and he can’t think. noel is a bit blurry and cody doesn’t understand why he’s sorry. “i'm so sorry, cody,” noel says again sounding anguished and he’s coming, his dick twitching inside cody. “shit, i'm sorry”, he says even as he’s still mid-orgasm</p><p>“stop- saying sorry,” cody says, finding the words inside his throat. he sounds raspy like the words are still crushed inside him. the smile comes easily to him. “i wanted it. fuck, i still want it,” he says breathlessly and with a pointed look down at his dick.</p><p>“sorry-” cody cuts off noel’s apology by grabbing his biceps and grinding down against his slowly softening dick. noel groans, before pulling out.</p><p>noel rubs his thumb across cody’s nipple before wrapping his other hand’s fingers around cody’s dick and jerking him off roughly. he keeps his left hand splayed possessively across cody’s chest, over his heart like he’s pinning him down as he’s pulling his orgasm from him. the edge of his nail scrapes across his nipple with each pump of his fist and cody feels like he’s been laid open, helpless to noel.</p><p>cody arches up, his hands tightening on noel’s arms, fingers digging in as he holds tightly onto him. he would apologise, maybe, but it feels too good. noel doesn't care anyway. noel’s eyes flicker downwards and cody can imagine the bruises that are probably coming up spectacularly on his throat.</p><p>“baby, you're so pretty,” noel says, sounding awed and it’s the combination of his voice and his fingers touching his neck, brushing over the forming bruises, making them tingle, that draws cody’s orgasm from him.</p><p>“noel,” cody cries and he’s coming so hard that he can’t see and for a moment he feels as if he can’t breathe again. “noel,” he chokes out, unable to say anything else and he doesn’t need to.</p><p>noel strokes him through his orgasm, milking him until he’s done. noel kisses him then and cody licks into his mouth. they kiss languidly, noel’s hands tangling in cody’s hair. he can feel his heart skip a beat when he thinks of those hands, capable of being gentle, strong, violent, loving, protective.</p><p>“that was amazing,” cody rasps when noel breaks away from the kiss and leans his forehead on his.</p><p>“you are,” noel says, brushing his fingers through cody’s hair and tapping his head against his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>noel can’t get the idea out of his head.</p><p>they both love it when cody lies on the bed and noel straddles his chest and fucks his mouth. he'll press in close, his knees nudging up into cody’s armpits, and it feels so fucking good just to loom over him like that, to stare down at cody’s watchful, eager face gazing back up at him.</p><p>noel likes to drag it out, rubbing his cock over cody’s face, skimming it over his lips and not giving him a proper chance to taste it, just getting his cheeks shining with precome and teasing him. he likes how cody tries to get it into his mouth, parting his lips wide, impatient as noel just nudges the head against cody’s cheekbone or swipes it over his jawline.</p><p>“noel,” cody whines sometimes when he really can't wait any longer, “please, just give it to me–”</p><p>noel likes to cut off his begging by shoving his cock between cody’s lips mid-sentence, sliding in deep and filling his mouth right up, watching closely as cody gets used to it, his cheeks hollowing as he swallows around him and breathes out carefully through his nose. noel doesn't ever really give him much time, he can tease for a while but as soon as he feels cody’s mouth around him, so hot and tight, he can't really resist any longer and his hips start to fuck back and forth as he thrusts his cock in and out of cody’s mouth.</p><p>it's fucking hot how cody can just take him, even with how big noel knows he is. and even with noel being one of the first guys cody has ever been with, here he is, getting his throat fucked like a champ, and liking it. a lot.</p><p>cody likes it when noel holds him down, too, pinning his wrists to the bed, when noel fucks his mouth. and it’s hot, knowing that cody can't move, just has to lie there and take whatever noel gives him. even when his chin is smeared with saliva and his eyes are streaming tears and his throat is aching, he takes it, loves it.</p><p>but they’ve never– he’s never– he just can’t get the idea out of his head.</p><p>“i want to, fuck–” noel says now, easing his cock out of cody’s mouth and squirming when cody flicks his tongue out to tease at it, wanting it back inside. “cody, can i...”</p><p>cody just stares up at him, his eyes wide and a little moist. noel stammers, still unable to get the words out. “can i, like, hold your nose? while i fuck your mouth.”</p><p>cody’s eyes widen further and he starts nodding before noel is even done speaking. “yeah, yeah, fuck,” he breathes out, biting his lip.</p><p>“yeah? i won't go too far, i promise.”</p><p>“come on, just do it,” cody says, desperate. his eyes look so dark, almost all pupil, and noel can't help but start wondering if he can make them go entirely black if he cuts off cody’s air completely. “i trust you,” cody tells him. “i'll- i’ll pinch your leg if it’s too much, okay? like this.” he reaches up and nips the skin of noel’s thigh between his thumb and forefinger, and noel jumps at the pain, laughing.</p><p>“yeah, baby, that’s good,” noel nods, “do that right away, if it feels too much, okay?”</p><p>cody nods back at him, slow and deliberate, and then opens his mouth wide again, waiting, and noel groans, trying to gather himself together and not just come all over cody’s face, and– fuck, he wants that, too, wants to splatter cody with it and get him all messy.</p><p>“babe, come on,” cody urges, and noel snaps back, feeding his cock back into cody’s mouth and letting it glide steadily deeper and deeper. he tenses up, trying hard not to come yet. he threads his fingers through cody’s hair, stroking at his scalp, and with his other hand reaches out and pinches cody’s nose, not too tightly but enough to shut off his air supply. he counts the seconds, staring fixedly down at cody’s face – one, two, threefourfive – and lets go, pulling his cock back out again to let cody speak.</p><p>“okay?” he asks breathily.</p><p>“yeah,” cody says and his voice sounds raw, “longer.”</p><p>noel does it again, fills up cody’s mouth and then pinches his nose shut again, watching as cody’s face goes redder and his eyes go wider– he forces himself to count but he feels almost dizzy, cody’s throat an insistent hot press surrounding his cock and the power of cody handing him all control like this making him weak.</p><p>he gets to the point where he's sure cody is going to grab at him and panic, and then lets go and pulls out in an instant, and cody is wheezing and panting, choking as he tries to draw air in too quickly.</p><p>“are you okay?”</p><p>“yeah,” cody manages, looking a little wild, “yeah, fuck, i like it, do it again. please.”</p><p>“god,” noel moans. “are you sure?”</p><p>“dude- i'll pinch you if it's too much, i promise, just do it, please.”</p><p>noel is sweating and his hands shake a little as he takes hold of his impossibly hard dick again and guides it between cody’s lips. he can't cope with how much cody likes it, but it's not like he's ever been able to deny cody anything.</p><p>he takes cody’s nose again, holds it more tightly this time, and counts. he approaches fifteen seconds, and cody’s eyes are watering and he's kicking at the mattress like he's trying to resist pinching noel to see how far he can push himself. noel can't stand it, so he lets go and withdraws and cody is gasping and sputtering and his eyes are dark and he looks so fucking hot like that.</p><p>“good?”</p><p>“yeah,” cody’s answer is barely audible and noel’s dick twitches at the thought that they’ve planned a lunch date with their team tomorrow and they’ll probably ask cody what happened to his voice.</p><p>“you're so good, baby, i'm close,” noel forces out, fingers skimming over the length of his cock, so wet with cody’s saliva. he’s so close it's tingling in all of his nerves, he's right on the edge. “fuck, gonna come on your face, okay?” the words come out in a jumbled rush, his orgasm is so near.</p><p>cody is too weak to speak but his nod is eager, desperate, and it only takes that and three quick tugs before noel is toppling over the edge, orgasm flooding through him, his come splashing out over cody’s face and onto his tongue. the sight of it is almost too much, cody’s pink cheeks dripping with it and that satisfied look in his eyes, and then cody swipes a finger over his cheek and dips it into his mouth, and that's definitely too much.</p><p>noel is panting as he collapses on the bed beside cody and buries his face in his shoulder. he looks down and sees come splattering cody’s stomach too. he lifts his head and look at cody. “when did you come?” instead of answering, cody just buries his face in noel’s neck. noel doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed or just tired or both.</p><p>“i…” cody mumbles into his neck.</p><p>“fuck, baby, you really like that, huh?” noel asks, stroking through cody’s hair.</p><p>cody nods against his neck and noel can feel his sleepy smile there and he decides that tomorrow they’re gonna have to talk about this and stop being irresponsible and reckless. but for now he just pulls cody closer, kisses the top of his head and promptly passes out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>